1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a computer and data processing system for implementing an incentive award program and, in particular, a system which employs debit cards allowing participants to purchase rewards by electronic debit transactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Motivational programs are well-known in the prior art. In general, such programs have been administered by incentive companies which have contracted with a sponsoring company for providing a motivational or incentive program to promote the sales of the sponsoring company's products or services or to improve the performance of the sponsoring company's personnel. Based on various criteria, such as a participant's performance, the participant accumulates points over a period of time. Computer programming and data processing have been used to report to the participants the number of points that have been achieved at certain periods of time during the program. When the participant decides to take advantage of the awarded points, the participant is generally provided with a voucher or other paper documents which entitles the participant to obtain products or services.
Although such systems are highly effective, they can be expensive to administer and the paperwork involved in maintaining such systems can be extensive. There is a need for an incentive award program system which minimizes the paperwork needed to administer the system and, in particular, minimizes or eliminates the paperwork needed to support a transaction by which a participant obtains rewards.